Rasputin (Don Bluth)
Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin is the main antagonist of the 1997 Don Bluth film Anastasia. He is voiced by legendary actor Christopher Lloyd. And his singing voice was done by popular voice-actor Jim Cummings. He is based loosely on the real-life psychic Rasputin: however in the film he is depicted as a far more malevolent being of black magic than the real-life Rasputin, though the two share the common title of "Mad Monk". Rasputin was banished for treason by the czar, Nicholas Romanov. Enraged, he curses all the Romanov line, and during a revolitionary attack he tries to kill Princess Anastasia but he drowns in the frozen lake. Eager for revenge, Rasputin plans on destroying the Russian royalty. He sold his soul to the otherworldy forces of darkness in exchange for his amulet and for the power to destroy the czar and his family, in the process becoming a lich (a type of undead creature with magical powers). He then returns to the Russian palace and inflicts on the czar's family with the Romanov curse. All of the royals are killed by Rasputin and the Russian soldiers, except for the czar's mother, Mary Romanov, and his daughter, Anastasia. Rasputin eventually attempts to murder Anastasia while chasing her across a frozen river, but drowns after falling through the ice, losing his amulet in the process and he is unable to die until he completes his curse. Return and Ultimate Death 10 years later, Rasputin is trapped in limbo, then his amulet is back in his hands thanks to Bartok. Driven more by his desire for revenge, he wishes to finish off what he started before he rests in peace by killing Anastasia. Putting his demonic minions to work on finding and destroying her but failing, he is accompanied throughout the film by his reluctant minion Bartok - who is an albino bat who constantly tries to sway Rasputin away from his obsession but is largely ignored until Bartok eventually gives up. After two assassination attempts, Rasputin grows tired of his magic constantly failing so he and Bartok return from limbo back to Paris to confront and kill Anastasia there in person. Bartok betrays Rasputin and becomes an entertainer in the cities of Moscow. Meanwhile, Rasputin confronts Anastasia on Pont Alexandre III and in the resulting final battle, he loses hold of his amulet and Anastasia shatters it underfoot, which in turn destroys the magic keeping Rasputin alive. As Rasputin dies, his body is reduced to dust while his soul is dragged away to Hell. History (Truth and Real Life) In reaility the daughters/princesses of Tzar were good friends with Rasputin. When Rasputin died the princesses were hurt greatly but the one who was hurt the most was Anastasia. So even though Anastasia was a great movie the plot just needed a villain and they had chose Rasputin. Rasputin is not why the Romanov family died. He had died long before the tragic death of the Romanov family. So the villains should really be the killers of the family. Gallery Ras.jpg Rasputin.png Rasputin1.jpg Rasputin 1.jpg Rasputin 2.png Rasputin 1.jpeg Rasputindeath.jpg|Rasputin beginning to die Rasputindying.jpg|Rasputin dying Rasputinselfsoleselling.jpg|Rasputin selling his soul for power to destroy the Romanovs In the Dark of the Night Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Undead Villains Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Liches Category:Singing Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Old Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outcast Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Mass Murderer Category:Outright Villains Category:Summoners Category:Betrayed villains Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Dark Priests Category:Revived Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Warlocks Category:Male Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Humans Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Complete Monster